Loony
by HORCRUXY
Summary: Loosing one dribble plum earring can cause a bit more bad luck than Luna thought...and not just for her. Last years at Hogwarts really are a shock. A gorgeous new teacher appears out of the blue, an old enemy comes back, Neville becomes smitten and so does this enemy. How ever will this year last? (Previously on HPFF. Trailer on youtube: /watch?v qhGTZzlkmc8).
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did, because Jo has done an incredible job.

* * *

Luna Lovegood skipped out her lesson with student Herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom on a gloomy Friday afternoon.

"Luna!" Neville said loudly in her ear.

Luna snapped out of her daze and turned to Neville who had an amused look on his face.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Luna asked knitting her barely visible eyebrows together.

"Nothing, let's just get to our next lesson. Come on, Harry's going to be there." Neville said and dragged her by the hand towards the Potions corridor and into what used to be Professor Snape's classroom.

After the war Harry told his close friends only about Snape and his mother's relationship. He told them he was in love with her and wanted to keep Harry safe through his Hogwarts years until he came of age because he was the closest thing to Lily that Snape had. Luna was quite shocked because like everyone else she thought for some reason Snape just very much disliked every student who wasn't in Slytherin at Hogwarts.

When Luna and Neville entered Potions class, they realized it was being taken by an unknown teacher, they immediately saw the three best friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron's arm was slung around Hermione's shoulders as they listened to the instructions the teacher was saying as Harry stood next to them, also listening.

"Hermione's a good influence on Ron, don't you think?" Neville asked Luna as they slowly made their way into the crowd of students as the teacher turned away, so they wouldn't get noticed being late.

"Very, I don't think I've ever seen him listen in class before." Luna answered as she peeked over someone's shoulder, checking if the teacher had noticed them walk in, which she hadn't.

"I wonder where Ginny is." Neville said in confusion, glancing around the room hoping to see a glance of ginger, all except Ron. "Haven't seen her have you?"

"Not since yesterday. You're very keen." Luna raised her eyebrows in doubt of him.

"I need to ask her something." Neville bit his bottom lip and sighed.

"Ask Ronald were she is." She suggested.

"Well, alright." Neville said abandoning her and walked over to the familiar red-head.

Just as Luna was standing around, jumping lightly on her tip-toes, humming to an old wizard love song, Harry Potter approached her.

"Come on Lovegood, we've got some sleeping draught to brew." He grinned and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the desk where a cauldron and ingredients lay.

"So, how are you feeling Harry?" Luna asked as she started adding a crumpled horn-snack to the bubbling veetle blood boiling in the cauldron.

"Actually Luna, I can't have felt any better. Ever since Voldemort has gone, it seems like a brighter day." Harry admitted. A few students popped out and congratulated Harry on his great, wonderful, amazing success.

"What you did Harry..." Luna trailed off, looking at him in awe.

"Well, someone had to do it, and that someone had to be me." Harry shrugged, adding some tumble weed to the sleeping draught-in-making.

Luna smiled to herself and checked her textbook to see what they had to do next.

"What about your scar? Does it not hurt any more?" Luna asked curiously.

"Never since. It's just a scar now." He said lightly running his fingers across his forehead, feeling the dried blood from the only blemish on his face.

"You're quite the hero Harry, your parents would be proud." Luna smiled at him.

He smiled back, thinking back to slaying Voldemort.

"How's Neville?" Harry asked after a moment of brewing some of the draught. Luna looked at him with a confused expression.

"Neville?" Luna questioned.

"I saw him looking at you." Harry smirked, cutting the tumble weed since it didn't dissolve properly.

"Well, yes. He was looking at me. I'm looking at you and to be perfectly honest Harry I don't have any more feelings towards you." Luna raised her eyebrows and smiled, amused at his sudden accusation.

"I meant, he couldn't take his eyes off you." Harry teased nudging her in the ribs.

"Neville has no interest in me Harry." Luna giggled lightly and sniffed her nose.

She smelt nargles. "Nargles. I do hope they don't steal my clothes this year." Luna frowned, reminiscing back to the memory of broken glass punctured in her feet, having muddy feet and blisters.

"Tell me if people do steal your shoes again, Luna. I want to help." Harry's eyebrows curved upwards in concern.

"Don't worry about me, Harry. Shoes aren't my first worry." Luna muttered.

"No, seriously Luna. Tell me. I'll get your shoes back." Harry gave her a reassuring nod.

Luna smiled and turned to the draught, stirring it slowly.

"You're a good friend Harry Potter." Luna said.

"No-one's ever said that, but thanks Luna. You're a good friend also." Harry smiled, amused by Luna's words, like he always has been.

* * *

Lunch that day, Luna decided to sit at Griffindoor's table, were her real friends were. She did enjoy being in Ravenclaw, and she did have some friends like Cho, but she seemed to get along better with people in Griffindoor, who were only Harry, Neville, Ginny and Hermione. Ron was a little rude towards Luna, but she had no interest in him anyway. Luna knew not to take petty comments seriously. She knew what it was like for everyone to whisper about you and talk behind your back, but she didn't let that get to her. Luna was the type of person who would sing and dance the day the world ends. It might sound a little crazy, but that's how everyone saw Luna. And that's how she got her nickname. Loony Lovegood. Luna admits she doesn't mind being called that. Only the Slytherins, stuck-up Ravenclaws and Ron called her Loony, but she was fine with it. She even agreed with it. She wanted to stand out like she always had, she wasn't ashamed.

She took a seat next to Ginny, opposite a Griffindoor in her year called Louise.

"Hi Luna." Ginny, Neville and Harry murmured through their food.

"Hello everyone." Luna replied happily as she helped herself to some sandwiches.

"Hey, Nev, why aren't you up sitting at the teachers table?" Ron smirked at Neville.

"It makes me feel old. And it's Professor Longbottom." Neville frowned at his and bit into his food. Luna scowled at Ron, but he didn't see. She thinks he's really immature, not to argue.

"Sorry Professor, but you are old." Ron laughed.

"I'm the same age as you Ron, yet you're here repeating a year that you never took?" Neville grinned.

"Oh shut up. How is it anyway? Teaching Herbology?" Ron asked, suddenly very interested in that subject.

"It's great. Professor Sprout always said how good I was at Herbology, now she's gone, I can take her place. It's quite frustrating though, with all those kids messing around." Neville sighed.

"I'm sure your great Neville." Luna assured him smiling across the table he returned the smile, but much sadder. Luna can say clearly that she had no idea how it felt. It must be frustrating to be around teenage wizards in a class about plants.

"You going to match on Friday Luna?" Harry asked a seat away from her, sitting next to Ginny.

"Probably, who against?" Luna asked pouring a glass of pumpkin juice for herself.

"Slytherin, without Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy, Griffindoor are bound to win. Sad we aren't allowed to play, eh Harry?" Ron smirked through his mouth full of sausage meat. Hermione scoffed and hit him in the chest with the book she was cautiously reading.

"What'?" Ron breathed holding his arms up in surrender.

"You could swallow before you talk." Hermione said with a grin slowly forming on her lips.

Luna was confused. Hermione would tell him off for talking with his mouth full but not for being so shallow about the death of two and the imprisonment of the other. Maybe Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were awfully bad people but Ron shouldn't be so immature about it. Luna thought of it that they were forced, they're parents were Death Eaters and it was only natural that they were also. She could see in Draco Malfoy's eyes that he didn't want to follow Voldemort, he didn't want to be so bad. But that's what it was like. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. Unlike a Huffelpuff, they can be who they want. Helga Huffelpuff took everyone else who weren't brave, sly or clever, but that means they can be whatever. For a Griffindoor, they are brave, knowledge doesn't matter, but that's who they are. They aren't afraid. For a Ravenclaw, being smart isn't always the concept. For Hermione Granger, she got sorted into Griffindoor, and she's the best in the year. Knowledge always comes first in Ravenclaw and maybe Hermione chose something else.

"Oi Loony!" Ron yelled from across Ginny, Hermione and Neville.

Luna blinked hard and turned her gaze to Ron.

"Daydreaming again?" Ron smirked. Hermione once again hit him on the arm with her Ancient Runes text book.

"Ron, don't be so rude." Luna heard her mutter in his ear.

"It's alright, look, it seems Professor McGonnagal is going to make a speech." Luna said pointing towards the new headmistress as she cleared her throat, suddenly drawing attention of the whole student body.

"Good afternoon students. Welcome back to Hogwarts. Before you start the feast, I would like to thank everyone who attended the memorial over the holiday. And as always, the forbidden forest is off limits and each student without permission found on the grounds will be getting a letter sent home. I also would like to invite an old student of ours to replace Professor Snape as potions teacher."

Murmuring and whispers erupted around the hall, but McGonnagal shushed them. Luna on the other hand was intensely listening to the headmistress.

"We all know he's done badly in the past, but he's changed. He shall be forgiven, if I see any-one misbehaving towards him, you shall be punished. If I can forgive for what he's done, so can everyone else in this hall. I shall not tolerate bullying or dark magic of any kind towards him." The headmistress said sternly, her hawk-like eyes scanning the hall.

She turned away and brought a boy through the door where all teachers sat.

He had dirty white-blonde hair, sharp grey eyes and pale skin.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hullo! My story was originally posted on ...but I never really liked that site, and I am suspended...second time now.

But anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I think my story will be much happier on this website (:


	2. Chapter 2

Gasps filled the air as an uninviting smile tugged at the corner of his thin lips.

Professor McGonnagal ushered him right to the end of Slytherin table where people completely ignored him. Luna couldn't help but feel bad for Draco. She knows what it's like for everyone to talk about you and completely ignore you because you're not saying or doing the most normal thing. Ok, maybe not for Draco, but no-one deserves to be treated like that. Not after what Draco has been through. Maybe he was a bad person, but like McGonnagal said, he changed. He even smiled when he clearly did not want to be here. One of the best parts was that he was teaching a potion, at least that's one thing he'll get respect for.

"_Mr_. Malfoy is a teacher here now, so if I see any-one disrespecting him, you shall be punished as if you would to any other teacher. If you do this without me there but that would be hard since I'd be watching all his lessons here." She raised her eyebrows at everyone and then sighed.

Luna turned straight in her seat and started forking around with her food, eyeing Draco with his back to her. He was hunched over in his robes, except they weren't school robes, they were his own. It would be a little odd if he was wearing school robes and was teaching the class.

"She's mental!" Luna heard Ron exclaim, shaking his head and sighing. "His parents are in Askaban!"

"I can't believe she'll let Draco back. He's got the mark." Ginny said in disbelief.

"Ginny, you have to change classes, you can't have Malfoy as your teacher." Ron ordered.

"Believe me I would, but as you should know I've finished my OWL's and can't change classes anymore." Ginny replied with a sigh and frowned taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Why are you three even back?" Ginny asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why? Don't you want us here?" Harry teased smirking at Ginny.

"No, it's not that. It's just your supposed to finish school." Ginny shrugged and took another bite.

"Well, we missed school all year, so we asked Professor McGonnagal if we could come back this year and she said yes for reasonable reasons." Hermione said.

"Well, actually Hermione taught us into coming back." Ron added.

"It's for the better Ron." Hermione said in defence.

Luna smiled, knowing that Harry was going to be here all year. Luna desperately needed a friend like him. He was nice to her. He was her friend. A good friend.

Luna once again eyed Draco, and now saw him with his hands through his messy hair, stirring his soup in front of him, like he was performing voodoo or something.

"Gosh, just look at him. He looks like he's doing witchcraft in his soup." Neville sighed.

"I still can't believe McGonnagal would let him back in, after all he's done." Hermione sighed also.

Everyone agreed, except Luna.

"Well I'm going to sit with him." She smiled at everyone and left before any-one could stop her. She skipped across, over to the Slytherin table. People were aware of what she was doing, but she continued to do so.

"Hello Draco." Luna said and shot him a bright smile.

He gave an unwilling smile back and sat up straighter than his hunched back form.

"So how are you Draco? Teaching Potions? I always thought of you as a Darks Arts teacher." Luna said, pouring another glass of pumpkin juice because she had left hers over on the Griffindoor table.

Draco glared at her.

"When did you decide to come back?" Luna asked.

"I didn't." Draco spoke for the first time in a hoarse, croaky voice.

"Oh."

"Listen Loony, why are you here? Your friends seem to be worried about you." Draco said and looked back to everyone who were trying to call Luna back to the table, but she ignored them.

"I thought you needed to talk to someone." Luna smiled. Draco gave her a weird look, as if she just double back flipped on a pogo stick, singing Christmas carols in six different languages, whilst juggling ten balls of fire.

"Listen Draco, you're not on your own. I've got Potions next, so I guess I'll see you then." Luna said, standing up since the bell rung.

She skipped around the table, but stopped once she was behind him. She bent down so she was whispering in his ear.

"Oh, and don't slouch, or the Wrackspurts will get you. They like to pick on the laziest people in the crowd." She said and skipped down the hallway to her first lesson, leaving a confused Draco sitting alone.

-

"See you later Neville!" Luna grinned at him, walking away from him, off to her potions lesson.

"Bye Luna, save me a seat at dinner." Neville waved and emerged into the Herbology corridor.

Luna skipped down the hallways, catching up to Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Off to potions?" Luna questioned.

"Yep, sadly. Draco is teaching us." Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes forcefully. "Why did you sit with him at breakfast?"

"He looked upset, he needed a friend." Luna smiled.

"You can't be friends with Draco, he's not a person! Well he is a person, but he's not like us, Luna. He is a death eater! He's evil." Ginny exclaimed.

"But not anymore. Voldemort's dead and Draco and his family have no-one to look up to now. Even Professor McGonnagal told us he shall be forgiven." Luna's smile faded as they started moaning about not to talk to Draco.

Luna sighed, thinking in her head, ignoring their orders. She can be friends with whoever she wants. She doesn't need people to order her not to be friends with someone who has changed. If you think about it, Draco wouldn't even be here if he hadn't changed. He hated Hogwarts, for him it was just a pathetic excuse to perform magic with a valid reason. He hated how the teachers had the nerve to tell him off if he did something wrong or how he had to wake up so early just for a lessons on unicorns or fairies. No really.

"Luna, are you even listening?" Hermione said, snapping Luna out her daze, twice today that has happened.

"Sorry." Luna said small and clutched her books more tightly.

"Alright, come on Luna were at potions class, with Draco. Don't talk to him." Ginny instructed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into class with her. Luna stumbled on her feet because Ginny was walking a bit too fast and was a little taller than her.

She led Luna and Hermione to the back working space, furthest away from Draco, were he was sitting at the desk, looking through the text book. He looked up nervously as the three girls came in, realizing we were the first ones.

"Hullo Draco." Luna smiled at him waving a little.

Draco gave her friendly, forced, small, really small smile.

"Luna!" Ginny whispered angrily, but Luna just merely shrugged. She sat herself down and waited until the whole class gathered together.

"Ok, erm, settle down class." Draco said standing up, adjusting his robes.

The class quieted, and turned their attention to Draco.

"I think I'll have to go and find Professor McGonnagal, so if you could just-" he started nervously, but Luna cut him off.

"I'll go find her if you like Professor!" She offered happily, holding her hand up.

"Oh, uh...yes, Loon- I mean Lovegood. Uh, thanks." Draco said as Luna skipped out the class.

"Ok, well let's get started I think." Draco said once she left the room.

Luna skipped down the halls humming to a 'The Weird Sisters' slow song, skimming the hallways in search of Professor McGonnagal. She turned a corner on her last hope, and there she was.

"Oh, Professor, Draco was just asking me to come look for you." Luna grinned at the coincidence of this event. "Oh, it's funny how much of a coincidence it is." Luna laughed a little.

"Yes Miss Lovegood," Professor sighed irritably. "I was a little late from an interview for a new Ancient Runes teacher. We better get going then." Professor replied and they scurried off back to the classroom.

"As Professor Snape told me to never cut a bean, but crush it with the side of your knife..." Draco was saying, trailing off and letting his eyes falls on the two that just walked in.

"Sorry to disturb Professor, I'll just take a seat here and Luna can rejoin you." Professor McGonnagal said quietly and pulled an empty chair out and sat on it whilst Luna returned to her chair.

"No problem professor." Draco smiled small and return to talking to the class. "As I was saying, it's physically impossible to _cut_ a bean, so crush it with the side of the knife." He placed the textbook back down on his desk. "Ok, let's get started on this. Brewing takes a while, so we'll continue with this in our next lesson, but get as much done as possible." Draco said and smiled forcefully at the class. The class stood up and gathered all ingredients and equipment. Hermione paired up with Ginny, Cho paired up with someone else and everyone else in class had a partner, except Luna. She sighed. This was fairly normal for her. She was fine with it. She thinks of it as 'complimenting behind their backs'. She took the final working space and started gathering ingredients.

"Lovegood, where's your partner?" Draco asked, standing a good 5 feet away from her.

"Oh, I don't have one. There's 31 in the class today, I believe Mary McEwan has woken with boils on her face this morning. Rushed straight to the hospital wing." Luna said and added some Salamander blood to her cauldron.

"Wouldn't you like to work in a three?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, once again looking at her as if she was more awkward than he thought.

"No, I'd rather be alone. But thanks for the suggestion Professor." Luna smiled and crushed her bean with the side of her knife like Draco had said.

"Oh, alright. Te-...tell me if you need any help." He said and awkwardly gave a nod and walked towards Ben Coates and Virginia Adams who were Ravenclaws in Luna's year, observing what they were doing to their potion.

"Luna," Hermione's voice echoed in her ears.

"Oh, hello Hermione." Luna said as she stood next to her observing Luna's potion.

"Why didn't you come work with us?" She asked.

"Oh, that's alright. Three would be too much people. I wouldn't have been much use." Luna smiled and added the crushed bean into her potion.

"Nonsense. Next time you come with us. It will save malevolent Malfoy over there. Disturbing you again." Hermione sneered and triumphantly walked back over to her working space with Ginny.

* * *

Oh hullo everyone, I'm terribly sorry but I seemed to put this story in a category of 'Hungarian' language! How silly of me! (Thank you to the anonymous reader for that one) I'm very unobservant, I'll tell you now. Since this story has been written up to chapter 10 I thought I would add another chapter, just because I am not busy at all during these holidays and this year is finally ending! I really hope you enjoy my story, I have cut out a bit of it from when it was on hpff. If you are from hpff, I'm terribly sorry but you'll probably have to wait even longer for this story to continue where I left it off over there. I hope I haven't made any more mistakes...please tell me how I'm doing just by a quick review! I'm not begging for reviews, but I would like to know how I'm doing...?

But anyway, thank you for reading this. You're all quite amazing. Until the next chapter, good bye!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, I hope you've all finished, because we have run out of time." Draco announced half an hour later. "If _not_, you'll have to stay for a while longer." Draco said.

Luna had finished her potion long ago, so Draco said she could just go. Professor McGonnagall would disapprove, but she didn't see. Luna was now reading the latest issue of QUIBBLER, edited by her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, in the Ravenclaw tower.

Draco sighed once the last students hurried out the classroom, then Professor McGonnagal approached him.  
"Well done _Professor_." She gave an awkward smile towards him. "I never thought I'd see the day."  
Draco returned another awkward smile.  
"I don't quite understand why the students don't _believe_ me when I told them you've changed, because you _really_ have. I'm proud of you." The Headmistress said.  
"Er...thank you." Draco said, slightly embarrassed by her choice of words.  
"I must go, you can go into the teachers' lounge, have some butterbeer, pumpkin juice, tea, coffee, everything's there." She informed him and waved goodbye.

Draco sighed, slipped his robe back on, and started making his way to the teachers' lounge. When he got there, he saw they had loads of sofas, piles and piles of papers and books stacked on shelves, hidden away in the very corner of the room. There was a small sitting area, probably for meetings, and such. Draco shuffled across the redwood flooring and sat down on a big king-like chair with red velvet cushioning and a gold frame. He sighed, then saw a certain familiar big head turned towards him. He frowned when he saw Draco and moved the coffee that was placed in front of him in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Draco said and quickly stood up, offering the seat back that he took by accident.  
"No, its fine." Neville said and walked towards a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Hands.  
"_Neville_," Draco said and walked towards him, ignoring the new teacher.  
"It's _fine_, it's just a chair." Neville spat and turned to sit on a different chair.  
"Neville, can I talk to you? _Please_?" Draco asked, he didn't want to be embarrassed with all the teachers around. All the teachers who used to hate him. Who thought he was a brat. A stupid daddy's boy who bought his way into everything.  
Neville sighed. "_Alright_." He said and excused Professor Hands.

Neville and Draco went into a deserted classroom to talk.  
"Well, _what_ do you want?" Neville asked sitting on top of a desk.  
"I just wanted to say sorry." Draco mumbled, looking at his feet.  
"And?" Neville sighed and leaned his head on his hand.  
"And what? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a prat when I was younger, but I've changed." Draco said, looking in his bored green eyes.  
"Oh, and how am I supposed to believe _that_?" Neville raised his eyebrows.  
"I don't expect you to straight away, but I can _prove_ that I am different."  
"How?" Neville stood up, squinting at Draco. "How can you prove to me you've changed. After those times you hurt me. Why should I forgive what you did?" Neville said calm, but angrily at Draco, whose eyebrows were curved upwards in moral guilt.

"What can I _do_ Neville? I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have acted like I did back then. It wasn't me, it was my father. I hated seeing innocent people die. You know how hard it was for me to look at Professor Burbage die in front of me and not do anything?" Draco said, thinking back to his old Muggle Studies Teacher die in front of him, just because Voldemort didn't like how she thought that Muggle's were almost just like us wizards.

"Listen, Malfoy, _yeah_, it must have been hard, but I can't just accept your apology because I feel bad for you and...well...there's still no proof that you've changed. And I don't believe it. Maybe you should stop thinking about _yourself_ so much." Neville said, losing his temper, and stormed out the room without another word from either of them. Draco sighed and buried his face in his hands, scraped his hair back and thought of how stupid that seemed. He knew he wasn't going to forgive him, but he thought it was worth a try.

* * *

Luna was sat on the Griffindoor table once again, next to Neville Longbottom. She didn't know where Harry, Hermione and Ginny were, but she had Neville, so she was fine.  
"Neville, pass me the pudding please." She said after a shepherd's pie course.  
Neville passed her a bowl of pudding and a spoon, Luna thanked him and started eating.  
"The pudding is _great_ here. I wonder if I could get the recipe." Luna said and ate another spoonful.  
Neville grinned. "I could ask if you like." He said.  
"Oh, really? Thanks Neville." Luna smiled and went to scratch her ear.

When she did, she realized her dribble plum earring was gone. She gasped loudly and starting looking on the floors already.  
"What's wrong?" Neville asked furrowing his eyebrows together.  
"I've lost an earring! They're supposed to be good luck!" Luna said worriedly and started searching the floors. "Help me!" She demanded and went on her knees, spreading her arms, feeling the dirty floor.  
"Luna!" Neville said trying to pull her back up, but she didn't move. "Luna, calm down." Neville said and managed to sit her back on the bench.  
"But-  
"_Luna_!" He said quickly, trying to think of a brighter side or a suggestion. He saw the other earring and thought came to his head. "You could always make the _other one_ into a necklace." Neville shrugged.

Luna smiled widely and took the earring off her ear. She smiled at it, then at Neville. "Oh, Neville you're a genius. See you tomorrow, I'm going to make this into a necklace right now!" Luna smiled and ran down the hallway abandoning her pudding, and Neville.

* * *

In the Ravenclaw common room, she spotted Cho Chang lounging on the couch, reading an unfamiliar magazine that Luna didn't recognize.  
"Hello Cho." Luna said and raced to her bed.  
Cho briefly smiled, not catching a glimpse of who it even was because she was so fast. Luna detached the earring part of the dribble plum and connected it to a loose thin metal chain by its hook. She wrapped it around her neck, on top of her corkscrew necklace. She smiled. She got her good luck back.

* * *

Neville Longbottom sighed, receiving a final letter from Hannah Abbott. His ex-girlfriend. She moved to France, because her father didn't want her to get hurt. He was worried about her being at Hogwarts, so they moved hallway across the world for her to be safe, especially after Hannah's mother had died. It was quite sad. The letter read something Neville wasn't expecting. He thought it was another letter about how she missed him and wished she was still in England with Neville, but it was different this time.

_Dear Nev,  
I miss you. I miss you too much, and I think it's gone to its limit. I can't _do_ this anymore. My dad will most definitely not let me back in that country ever again, so I don't think this relationship will _work_. I wish I could tell you in person, but that wouldn't be possible. I'm so sorry Neville, but we have to be done. Maybe I'll meet you again, I'm sure we'll never see each other ever again while I'm still living with my dad, under his roof and all. I'm so sorry Nev. I hate to do it this way too.  
Love, Hannah._

Neville threw the letter in the bin and lay back on his bed. He was most definitely not replying back. One reason was because he had no idea what to say. He didn't even want to get back together with her, he just felt lonely. Lonely that the only woman he could go to was halfway across the world. He also couldn't just send a letter back saying 'Okay', could he? That what be silly. Neville has no other feelings towards Hannah any more, so he wasn't going to write a lengthy letter about his feelings, that will probably get Hannah back, but he didn't want that. Neville wanted someone else.

But of course she didn't know it.

* * *

Hello again, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think i'll just quickly upload now and then prepare you for the worst. I am bad at uploads and i will apologize numerous times but why not more now?

**sorry**

**sorry**

**very sorry**

**im just really am sorry**

**extremely sorry**

**uncountably sorry**

**sorry**

Yep i actually just did that. You'll probably appreciate it more in the future. But anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too bad.

I am slightly infatuated with another fanfic on this website...**Commentarius** ring a bell? _No? Then go and bloody read it right now!_

Its definitely one of my most favourites, and apparently a very large number of others too. I've been reading it non-stop for the past...hm...i dont know...3 days? It's incredible.

Well i have finally succeeded in getting you to read someone elses fanfic than my own, it was merely not my intention, but what are you actually _doing_ with your life if you havent read it? Now back to **Loony**, i quite like a chapter coming up soon, hopefully you will too, and there may be an odd character i have invented with the amazing help of my best friend. hm. Maybe you already know who? (;

I seem to get carried away by these, very sorry, but yes please do review as the only review i have received is a terrible mistake i have made, which makes me look like an idiot. Not that i arent one. But yes i _do_ hope you've enjoyed it, please review and such, if you liked it, you can..er...follow the story? Not really sure but there is a thingy down below that may give you more guidance than i ever do please.

Oh

and Happy New Year and i hope all your 2013's are full of greatness!

x


	4. Chapter 4

Luna was sat on the grass as the sun pelted down on her. She just had an argument with Harry about how he should not have been meddling with her and Draco's friendship. She was upset about it, she didn't know why Harry would even want to separate her and her _friend_.

"That you, Loony?" came a voice from one of the stands above her. She looked up and saw a tuff of ginger hair. Ron.

The red hair disappeared and she heard a squishing noise, she can't deny that she jumped in fright of seeing Ron Weasley apparate in front of her. He was wearing parts of his Quidditch uniform and had his broom in one hand.

"_Ron_?" Luna questioned why was he here?

"I need to talk to you." He sighed, as if he really didn't want to talk to her. "It's about Harry." He said.

Luna raised her eyebrows and followed Ron as he gave her an action to do so. He walked towards the huts were equipment was held for Quidditch games, but then he past it.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked as Ron kept walking and ignored her, except the odd turn of the head to know she is still there. Ron did not answer her question until they arrived at the peak of the forbidden forest. Ron walked around it to the lake and then they appeared finally in a small space next to the lake surrounded by trees.

"Ron?" Luna said out of breath from running and trying to catch up to him, but he still did not respond. "_Ron_?!" Luna exclaimed but he still didn't say anything. "Ron, _please_." Luna begged tugging at his arm.

Ron finally stopped in his tracks and pulled Luna to a bush. Luna was shocked by this peculiar action and quickly shouted "Ron, what are you _doing_? Why are we in a-"  
Ron cut her off with a loud shushing noise clearly telling her she has to be quiet.  
Luna stopped talking and watched what Ron was watching. She heard rustling, and footsteps, then she heard a familiar voice.

"Why isn't Ron here?" Harry said walking through to the forest.

"Urm, he has detention with Professor Sprout." Hermione's voice mumbled. "But anyway, Harry how could you even _do_ that?" Hermione said sounding outraged.

"Hermione I-" Harry began to say, but she rudely interrupted him.

"Harry, _why_ did you do it? I know he's been bad, I know he's a mess and I know we hate him but that doesn't give you the right to almost _kill_ him!" Hermione shouted.

Luna was confused. Surely they cannot be talking about Draco.  
Harry sighed as if Hermione had just told the whole world Harry's biggest secret. Luna saw his cheeks go red, and he looked nervous. He looked like he actually did kill him – someone...whoever they were talking about.

"Look, let's just forget about it ok." Hermione said after a silent interval between the two. "But nothing should stop you from going over to Luna and telling her about this incident. Nothing should stop you Harry." Hermione informed. Harry knew she was right. Hermione was always right, and you can't deny it.

Harry stood looking at the floor with his back arched over himself. He thought about what Luna would say if he did tell her. If she was mad, Harry couldn't content his guilt for doing such a thing.

"Hermione I didn't know what I was doing."

"OF COURSE YOU DIDNT! HARRY YOU COULD OF BEEN EXPELLED!"

"What does that matt-

"EVERYTHING!"

Harry and Hermione kept quarrelling but neither Ron or Luna were paying attention. What did Harry _do?!_

* * *

Hello there. Yes. I know. Very short. Very short indeed.

As you may/may not know...I have cut out a big chunk of the original story, because it was pointless. It was so pointless that I am not even going to mention it _anymore_. So the chapters are quite short. I _was_ going to make this longer but the next chapter is one of my favourites. I spent a bloody LONG time on it, even if it isn't as long as I hoped it to be.

I have about 3 tests in school next week...so you _probably_ wont see me until next weekend, or the weekend after, or maybe on Sunday...

As always, please review, favourite, follow, blah blah whatever whatever

Also, you can follow me on twitter q_uibbler if you want...you dont have to...but i'd like it if you did.

AND YOU CAN FOLLOW MY TUMBLR!

.com

this is actually my harry potter tumblr as my personal tumblr may not be as appealing to fellow potterheads...enjoy the chapter, maybe i might post it later today actually...if i get someone asking me...


	5. Chapter 5

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and stomped through the 10 inch thick snow building up as he stood. His ragged old scarf barely covered his chin, as it covered all his neck instead. He wore his old trainer and jeans with a familiar shirt and a coat he received for Christmas a few years ago. He climbed over the path of Hogsmeade walk-way and jumped over the small wall. He was walking towards the forest with his foot imprints on the snow behind him. He shivered and walked in between two tall beech trees and then another pair and another, he walked so far he was almost near the bark and mud. When he did reach there, he smelt the same smell when he was in Privet Drive three years ago when Dudley was attacked. From here onwards it felt like a lifetime ago. There was a faint smell of burnt wood, sage, pine leaves and a hazy aroma. Once he reached the wet air of the forest and his feet squelched in the mud, he sat. There was an odd looking tree with the branches connected at a low point, then disconnected again, and Harry sat at the low point.

He remembers last time he came here was when he was with Luna. She was reading the QUIBBLER and he was reading a Quidditch magazine he found on Ron's bed. Harry found Luna sitting there and decided to join her, and refused her offer of reading the QUIBBLER. But of course, that magazine did once save Harry, so he didn't judge it too quickly. He, and everyone else, was just amazed at how Luna believes in things printed in it. He was flicking through the pages until he was satisfied on reading about a Japanese team called Toyohashi Tengu who beat a Canadian team - Moose Jaw Meteorites.

Luna then took her shoes off and started walking away. Harry looked up and asked where she was going and she replied 'the lake.' Harry followed her in case she did something stupid, and she ended up falling in the lake. Her tie dye jeans, mustard yellow shirt and daisy patterned overcoat was soaking wet along with her golden silk of hair. She laughed and said 'Whoops'. She then started swimming away, and Luna told Harry to go back to the castle, and that she'll be fine. Harry did what she suggested, just so_ he_ didn't have to get wet either. That night at dinner, he never saw her at the Ravenclaw table.

_A scream._ Harry's head jerked up and he stood, scrambling for flat ground. His hand immediately flung to his right pocket and he raised his wand, shaking. His eyes darted from left to right as his feet turned along with them.

All Harry heard was the rustle of the wind, his sharp intakes of air and someone running away. He stayed put for a while and his breath came back to normal. He listened. The footsteps stopped and now all was heard was a long buzzing noise that strained through his ears. He heard a footstep, a heavy one, like this person had almost fallen over. Harry's head turned right, and without thinking, he ran towards wherever that sound came from.

His feet stomped through the squelchy mud, sending a splash of dirt around the bottom of his trousers. His wand was raised in front of him, and he ran in a squiggly line that he didn't know of. The sound came again, that heavy footstep and he heard a cry of pain. A loud cry, not coming from that footstep, but from behind him. His head turned slightly, about to help whoever that person was, in pain. But the same heavy footstep came again and he ran straight. He dodged a few trees; fell over twice until he bumped into a hard chest, which sent both Harry and that person to the ground.

His glasses had fallen off his nose, so he could only make out a boy in front of him, scrambling for the ground and balance. He would have done the same if he had his glasses on. It didn't take long for Harry to recognize the short tendrils of white-blonde hair and pale skin, matched to a slender body and grunt-like gasps of air. Harry frowned upon his hand grazing a sharp point, and he felt something wet, he looked down and could make out a blurry red dot on his fingers. He suddenly felt the familiar circular metal frame of his glasses and he picked them up, only to notice when he put them on, one of the frames were broken. This man in front of him started walking away, but Harry didn't like it.

"Draco!" he yelled and the crunching under his shoes stopped.

Draco had stopped in his path about 2 metres away from Harry, still half blind, on the floor, with his wand strewn. But Harry was determined to stop Draco and his fury was released. Draco turned around with an unfamiliar look on his face – fear. Harry stood up and blinked a lot to help regain some, maybe a little, of his vision. Draco swallowed thickly looking at Harry, then he wand, then Harry again, and Draco went down to pick it up. As soon as Harry heard him move, he screamed "What are you doing?"

Draco looked up in surprise and put Harry's wand in his hand.

"What's this?" Harry asked snatching it off his trying to feel what it was, to him, it just felt like a stick.

"Harry, if you want to fight me, I can't let you do it with broken glasses and a strewn wand." Draco said.

Harry said nothing; instead he picked up his glasses and fixed them with a spell. He could now clearly see Draco and his sweaty hair, he stood in a dark suit and robes, like he always had. Harry had a clear memory of when Draco was once _nice_ to Harry. Going through everything he had, Harry felt like that time, twelve years ago, it was just a dream. Sometimes Harry wonders what would have happened if he did become friends with Draco. Would they still be standing here? What about Ron and Hermione? Without Harry, they never would have met. With one gesture such as shaking hands with a spoilt little wart on the first day of Hogwarts would have changed Harry's life. Harry's glad he never did it. Draco is just an idiot.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, which caught Draco off guard. His wand was now in Harry's hand, and Draco was star struck. He didn't know what to do, grab the wand back? Hide? Fight like a muggle?

None of them seemed like enough, so…he ran.

Draco wasn't scared of Harry because he knew Harry wouldn't go as far as the crucaitus curse, but Draco didn't really have any other option. But he didn't know what Harry was feeling. He didn't know what it was like to be Harry Potter, the chosen one, the famous boy who lived. He didn't even think about it. Harry was near to being in fearful tears and fighting through the forest instead of running through it. He threw spells right at trees in his way and at Draco too, except he managed to dodge them quite well. Harry ran faster, and faster until he pushed Draco and he fell to the ground.

Harry threw Draco's wand at him and saw he looked confused.

"What? I'm not fighting you unarmed. Remember?" Harry said with a bitter tone.

Draco stood up. He looked at his wand with dismay and thought of all the spells floating in his mind. Which one could he use to show Harry he's not the terrible boy he used to be?

"Stupefy!" Both boys yelled and both were flung backwards, groans let out by their mouths but Harry was quicker, and he repeated the spell. Draco's arm was in pain as well as his back; he could only just stand up.

"Impedimenta!" Draco yelled and Harry was lifted off his feet and fell back to the ground from a ridiculous height. Draco was guilty afterwards as he saw the rage in Harry's eyes. Harry flung his wand at Draco again; sending sparks his way and destroying a bundle of leaves behind them. Draco turned around in fear and back to Harry, he then started to run again. He ran sideways, both boys casting spells to each other as they ran, Harry coming closer and closer. Draco ran a different way, casting spells behind him instead of to the side, breaking lots of trees and burning grass.

Harry didn't think, he didn't try and think, he didn't know why he did it. He didn't even know how he could do that. He wasn't thinking at all when he cried "Sectumsempra!" and Draco fells to the floor. Once again it was like that invisible sword had cut him open, his face was once again shining scarlet and his hands shook as they scrambled to stand up. Draco didn't make a sound this time, his just thought about how he could get help. He figured that Harry wasn't making such a fuss this time, or that Snape was going to come rushing again.

"Oh no, what was the counter spell?" Harry muttered under his breath, his eyes wide, and he pulled at his hair trying to remember what it was. He couldn't remember, he'd have to run.

_And leave Draco here dying by himself?_

But why did Harry care? He never even liked Draco!

_But I can't just leave him here to die!_

Harry decided to run to Madame Pomfrey and someone- anyone would take him back to Hogwarts. He first went to Draco and said he was sorry. Harry didn't know what he did that for, he meant every piece of it yet he regretted it at the same time, then he ran as fast as he could back to the castle.

He ran past the prefects, past all the greetings everyone threw at him, even past professor McGonagall without an explanation. When he arrived at the Hospital Wing he yelled "The forest! The forbidden forest! Draco, he's- there's blood and he's in the forest!" Harry said out of breath and stumbling on his words.

Madame Pomfrey scuttled towards him, "What happened, Harry?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Did you not hear me? Draco, he's in the forest and there's a lot of blood! I didn't know what i was doing! Oh my _God! _I'm _such _and _idiot_!"

"Harry?" A dainty voice came from a side of Harry's ear.

"Not now!" Harry exclaimed getting annoyed by that one simple comment. He stopped explaining to Madame Pomfrey when he recognized _that voice_. "Luna?"

"Harry."

* * *

**What If 12**: i guess i appreciate that criticism, yeah maybe i didnt make things clear but ... i havent even _got_ to that part yet! i _know _what i've missed out. i just didnt want to include that part because i thought it was silly as i've already told you what has happened in basic form, and i thought people would get the idea, alright? just _wait_ for merlin's sake, in fact for this particular chapter! all writers keep their secrets. please calm down. i'm only writing this for people who like and read this story, ok? if you dont like this story, then read something else. and yes it was, as you so call, nothing **big.**

i hope you all actually enjoy this chapter. at the time, i spend quite a long time on it, i wanted it to be good, for once. like i said in the comment, i am getting to all these different parts, i like to space it out, thats all. Im not being mean i just wanted to explain. but thank you to the people who know this is actually _just_ a fanfic and i'm sure there are worst ones on here. for example...mrs figg and the basilisk one shot? jesus goes to hogwarts? im sure you can spare me a beheading. besides, i think i've cleared it up now, if you dont understand, you could just message me,_ and i can change it_

anyways, i see the snow! and there is _lots_ of it! reminds me of Hogwarts very dearly! although my mum almost did crash the car driving up a hill...drive safely! im going to go make a snowman, and not do any homework!


	6. Chapter 6

Neville Longbottom stumbled down the stairs of the long staircase in the dark hours of the day. His head bent down staring at his feet hitting the broken stones of flooring the castle had that remained. In the corner off his eye he saw the moon which was so big and beautiful; he stared at it for a while until he heard a shout from below. He leant over the tatty barrier and saw a head full of long blonde hair clutching some books. He realized there was an astronomy class attending below him. He saw Luna's hand wave from side to side, and he waved back and laughed a little as Firenze snapped her attention back to himself. Neville walked down the bridge and towards another corridor, hoping to find the soft fibres of his bed within his reach soon. He stopped dead in his tracks by a familiar voice screaming at the top of their lungs, obviously careless as to who could be listening.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? You can't just disrespect a woman like that! I mean, have you even looked at _yourself_?" a harsh voice spat its way out, one Neville recognised, but only slightly.

Neville's eye brows forming into one as he peeked through the door, only to find a frustrated Draco pulling at strands of his white cotton hair. His face was almost red and he his clothes were stained in blood, his shirt slashed across his body showing part of his torso and reveals a sore-looking very deep red cut.

Neville noticed a figure walking towards him down the corridor; he couldn't help but stare at it. Soon the light formed around the figure to reveal a woman he recognised as Morgana Hands, a new Alchemy teacher. He has talked to her a few times. She was a nice woman who was a few years older than Neville. She had black hair that was almost invisible at night, pale skin and blood red lips. She didn't notice Neville until he somehow slipped backwards, causing attention from both sides of the story.

"What was that?" Draco said loudly and Neville could hear his pounding footsteps coming closer. Quickly, he jumped to his feet and ran straight not looking where he was going, sending himself and Morgana to the floor.

"Neville!" She whined, looking at the strewn pieces of paper on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Neville said and started picking up all the papers, once he was done, he handed them to Morgana who had a reluctant look on her face. She smiled as she took the papers from Neville and thanked him bluntly.

"What are you doing roaming around?" She asked, her face pressed into a hard look.

"I could ask you the same." Neville replied, sighing as she ignored him completely. She was a bit strange.

Neville heard some footsteps coming behind him, again. He turned around to see Hermione looking suspicious and grieving. He smiled at her and she managed to give one back.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Neville asked.

"Oh, just…just looking for Ron." Hermione answered, her eyes darting from Neville, to Morgana and the floor.

"Ron's gone away for the weekend." Morgana answered with a confused, yet amused facial expression.

"Oh, well that's why I couldn't find him!" Hermione said and escaped a small laugh before scuttling away with a quick 'goodnight' thrown over her shoulder.

Neville caught sight of another figure running away far in front of them, but he ignored it.

"So, Neville, how about we get a drink?" Morgana said and gave him a quick wink.

"Um, ok." Neville shrugged. "But no alcohol..." He smiled sheepishly feeling like a little boy.

"Well, then how about I get myself a firewhisky and you can get a milkshake?" She grinned widely at him and tugged at his arm, pulling him down the hall.

Morgana and Neville sat at the back table of a small old-looking bar outside of Hogwarts, but in a small wizard area on the shore of Scotland. Students came to the area all the time, but of course not whilst they were in school as no headmaster has ever allowed it, but people of age in the school were. Neville declined the milkshake and settled for a glass of water whilst Morgana had her firewhisky.

"So tell me about yourself Neville, I don't actually know much about you." Morgana asked sipping a bit of her firewhisky, pulling a face as it stung her sweet taste buds into bitter ones.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Neville asked, unsure of his self.

"Siblings?"

"No."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't know, I mean…they got badly cursed a while ago now." Neville said simply, escaping a laugh he didn't mean to make.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Morgana said, thinking how stupid it was for her to say that.

"It's ok; it was a long time ago, I still get to see them and that, it's just a bit hard." He said recognized Morgana's cheeks going redder than usual and her teeth biting her lip in embarrassment and guilt.

"God," Morgana said and took another swig of her whisky. She leant her elbow on the table and smiled at Neville, after a few minutes, she spoke up. "Who's that blonde kid?" She asked suspiciously.

"Who? …Draco?" Neville asked with his eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah him, isn't he a death eater?" She asked, staring at her whisky as she stirred it around in the glass.

"I don't know, apparently he's _changed_ but I don't believe it really. It's a bit of a joke if you ask me." He said with a snort at the end of his sentence. "Come on, tell me about you. What about your family?"

Morgana's hand stiffened and she let a sad smile. "I have a narcissist, sardonic, joke of a brother and a Dad who's high in the ministry."

Neville winced at her cruel words. "Jesus, what's wrong with your brother?"

"Neville, he's a death eater and my dad is trying to catch him, he ran away from home quite a while ago now." Morgana said ferociously tapping her fingers on the table. Something about her brother really made her angry, and Neville wanted to know what.

"Oh, why did he run away?" Neville asked.

Morgana stared into his eyes for a second, wondering whether he has ever felt the same way as she. Has he ever felt victimised by the only person you can call your brother? The only person who can be your role model and protector whilst parents are at bay? Maybe he has. Maybe he needs to let everything out and talk about it, no matter how uncomfortable he is with her.

"He just wanted to get away." She said, and from then on, both Neville and Morgana knew there was nothing left to say here.

Neville just nodded. What could he say?

_I know what you mean?_

_It must be something else?_

He knew that mustn't be it. The way her eyes darted from random places and how her finger trembled around her glass of whisky made him wonder why she was so nervous about it.

_Morgana remembers everything clearly, the fights, the arguments, the spells, the torture. It was like a rain cloud hovered above her and refused to move whilst she was with him._

* * *

i know...i know...excruciatingly confusing chapter but all shall be revealed soon. so what do you think? what has morgana's brother done? why was hermione so guilty? Does Luna know what harry has done to draco yet? what if she does find out?

i know this is kind of confusing because i am doing one part of the story over a large variety of point of views, but if i honestly just did it from Luna's view it would of been easier, but less _exciting..._i wanted all the characters to have a little story of their own.

anyway, i am so stressed from school and i have a biology test tomorrow in fact, i should get revising. and im terrified for my next year in school because its apparently twice as hard._**TWICE AS HARD?!q?!**_i dont even know what i want to be when im older, _god do i wish i could be an_ _auror though_...


End file.
